


Галопом по Европам

by meg_aka_moula



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередное спасение мира вылилось в очередное… спасение мира.<br/>Написано на фикатон "Фики с местным колоритом". Вызов №1: Париж, aсtion/adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Галопом по Европам

\- Спок!  
\- Да, капитан.  
\- Это было глупо.  
\- Позвольте с вами не согласиться. Первый помощник обязан следовать за своим капитаном. По Уставу Космического Флота…  
\- К черту Устав, Спок. Глупо погибать вместе, если одному можно выжить.  
\- Позвольте заметить, капитан, что мы живы. Оба.  
\- Вы не могли этого знать, когда хватали меня за руку. Вы же знали, что прибор неисправен – видели, как я трахнул им по башке его же создателя, - и все равно полезли в прошлое вместе со мной. А если бы рвануло?  
\- Вероятность…  
\- Да ладно, Спок. Вы об этой штуке ничего не знаете, кроме того, что это вроде как машина времени.  
\- И пространства, капитан.  
\- Неважно. Вы не могли знать, что именно я там сломал, так с чего вы решили, что нас не разметает на куски по всем четырем измерениям?  
\- Характерный дым и искры, капитан, позволили мне предположить поломку элементов питания. Без достаточного количества энергии вероятность взрыва…  
\- Ладно-ладно, Спок, сдаюсь. На самом деле я хотел сказать вам…  
\- Я знаю, капитан. Не за что.  
\- И, Спок…  
\- Да, капитан?  
\- Я думаю, можно уже отпустить мою руку.  
\- … 

\- Итак, куда нас занесло? А главное – в когда?  
\- Судя по показаниям трикодера, мы находимся примерно в середине 12го века. Положение звезд…  
\- Десять веков?!  
\- И половина земного шара. Если вы помните, лаборатория профессора Фейнмана была в Квебеке.  
\- А сейчас…  
\- Мы в Западной Европе, капитан. Тогда как профессор, как нам известно, собирался изменить прошлое Соединенных Штатов Америки. Когда вы вырвали у него прибор, он был настроен на Пентагон. Судя по всему, кроме блока питания, ваш удар повредил так же систему настройки координат.  
\- Вот черт! Вы хотите сказать, что нас могло закинуть куда угодно?  
\- В пределах этой планеты.  
\- А если бы мы плюхнулись в океан? Или оказались на Северном полюсе?  
\- Вы поняли мою мысль, капитан.  
\- Спок.  
\- Капитан?  
\- Это все-таки было глупо. Хватать меня за руку, я имею в виду. В следующий раз так не делайте, вы меня поняли?  
\- Я понял вас, сэр. 

\- Капитан, с вами все в порядке? Вы постоянно чешетесь.  
\- А что вы хотели, Спок? Надо было воровать у богатых - эти лохмотья просто кишат паразитами. Вы что, не чувствуете?  
\- Нет, сэр. Очевидно, состав моей крови не подходит для их питания.  
\- Я начинаю жалеть о том, что я не вулканец.  
\- …  
\- Спок!  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Вы что там, улыбаетесь?  
\- Как вы могли подумать, сэр?  
\- Опустите бровь, или я сам вас покусаю. И давайте уже найдем какую-нибудь речку. Это барахло надо постирать. 

\- Спок, вы не хотите искупаться? Вода просто замечательная.  
\- Хочу напомнить вам, сэр, что на Вулкане практически нет водоемов.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что в детстве никогда не купались?  
\- Именно. И не только в детстве. Вода на Вулкане - слишком большая редкость, чтобы тратить ее таким нерациональным образом.  
\- Но ведь есть же синтезаторы.  
\- Это сейчас, сэр. Культурные же обычаи нации формируются столетиями. Ультразвуковой душ…  
\- … и чистка. Все ясно. Стирать вы тоже не умеете.  
\- У меня не было такой необходимости.  
\- Понятно. Раздевайтесь, Спок.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Буду приобщать вас к нашей культуре.  
\- Сэр, мне бы не хотелось…  
\- Спок, или вы сами разденетесь, или я вытряхну вас из одежды за шкирку. Вы что, не чувствуете запаха?  
\- Он мне не мешает, сэр. Я вулканец, а вулканцы…  
\- … умеют отключать ненужные органы чувств, я в курсе. А обо мне вы подумали?  
\- Простите, сэр. Я… сейчас. 

\- По-моему, ваша футболка тоже пропиталась этим запахом.  
\- Мне так не кажется, сэр.  
\- Да точно говорю. Вы не хотите и ее постирать? И не только ее…  
\- У вас поразительное обоняние, капитан. Лично я не чувствую никакого запаха.  
\- А не надо было обоняние выключать.  
\- С моим обонянием все в порядке. А вот с вашим наверняка проблемы.  
\- С чего вы взяли?  
\- Вы сидите с этой речке уже больше часа. В основном ныряя. У вас в носу вода.  
\- Ну, спасибо. И это ваша благодарность за то, что я научил вас стирать?  
\- В благодарность я могу развесить ваши вещи на просушку рядом с моими.  
\- Сделайте такое одолжение, Спок. Спасибо. А можно штаны чуть левее, на солнышко? Вот так. Вы очень любе… ОСТОРОЖНО!  
\- …  
\- Тихо, тихо, все хорошо. Дышите, Спок.  
\- …  
\- Да тут мелко, мне всего по грудь. Стоите? Держитесь за меня.  
\- …  
\- Спок, вы расплющите мне пальцы. Нет, нет, только не надо так дрожать, лучше плющите.  
\- Простите, капитан. Вода очень холодная.  
\- Ничего подобного. Парное молоко.  
\- Должен заметить, что обычная температура вулканца…  
\- Я в курсе. Но ведь вы уже давно живете среди людей. Мне казалось, на Энтерпрайз вы чувствуете себя вполне комфортно.  
\- Это правда. Я достаточно адаптировался к привычной для вас температуре воздуха, но, как выяснилось, воды это не касается.  
\- Вот и не стоит упускать такой случай. Заодно и простирнетесь.  
\- …  
\- Ну же, Спок. Неужели все так плохо?  
\- Я… не уверен, капитан. Ощущения довольно необычные.  
\- Прекрасные ощущения. И раз уж мы все равно тут оказались, слушайте приказ.  
\- ???  
\- Коммандер Спок, я приказываю вам научиться плавать. Или хотя бы не тонуть.  
\- С какой целью, позвольте спросить?  
\- Да с такой, что не будь рядом меня, вы бы уже плыли по течению лицом вниз. А если вы свалитесь в речку, когда рядом никого не будет?  
\- Это логично, сэр. Что я должен делать?  
\- Сейчас объясню. 

\- Ап!  
\- Простите, сэр.  
\- Ничего страшного. У вас прекрасно получается.  
\- Когда я держусь за вас – несомненно.  
\- Так попробуйте сами. Давайте, я отойду подальше.  
\- Я не уверен…  
\- Смелее, Спок. Если что – я вас поймаю.  
\- …  
\- Давайте. Ну?  
\- …  
\- Ну, вот видите? Поймал! Точнее, это вы меня поймали.  
\- ...  
\- Спок?  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Уже можно отпускать.  
\- Простите, сэр. Конечно.  
\- Я думаю, на сегодня хватит. Основы вы усвоили.  
\- Да, капитан. Спасибо.  
\- Ну что, выходим?  
\- Я... ненадолго останусь, если можно.  
\- А! Я так и знал, что вам понравится! Вам ведь понравилось?  
\- … Некоторые моменты – определенно. 

\- Лично мне хочется есть. Давайте найдем людей, Спок.  
\- Как скажете, сэр.  
\- Вы не хотите есть?  
\- Это неважно, сэр. Вулканцы могут обходиться без еды несколько недель без вреда для себя.  
\- Я в этом даже не сомневался. 

\- Кажется, впереди что-то есть. Спок?  
\- Согласно показаниям трикодера, какое-то крупное поселение.  
\- Город?  
\- Возможно.  
\- Там наверняка найдется что-нибудь съестное. Шапку на уши, Спок.  
\- Да, капитан. 

\- Это что, французский?  
\- Старофранцузский, сэр.  
\- Мы во Франции?  
\- Несомненно. Если вы обратите внимание на это строение…  
\- Которое? На острове?  
\- Именно.  
\- Что-то не узнаю.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, это будущий Собор Парижской Богоматери.  
\- Какой-какой матери?  
\- Парижской БОГОматери, капитан. Так называемый Нотр Дам де Пари.  
\- Серьезно? Как вы его опознали, скажите на милость? Тут же один фундамент.  
\- Я когда-то был здесь на экскурсии, сэр. Форма и местоположение соответствуют…  
\- Избавьте меня от этих подробностей, Спок. Я вам верю.  
\- Как вам будет угодно, капитан. 

\- Спок!  
\- Да, капитан?  
\- Эта штука у меня в сумке…  
\- ???  
\- Кажется, она жужжит.  
\- Вы уверены, что это не ваш желудок, сэр? Эта рыба, которой вас угостили…  
\- Милашка, правда?  
\- ???  
\- Я имел в виду девушку, Спок. Торговку.  
\- …  
\- Спок, я серьезно. Это не желудок. Эта штука… Вы слышите?  
\- Вы правы, капитан. Давайте отойдем в ту подворотню. Мы привлекаем внимание. 

\- Спок?  
\- Да, капитан?  
\- Вы держите меня за ногу.  
\- Я знаю, сэр.  
\- …  
\- Если вы помните, этим утром вы запретили мне хватать вас за руку в подобной ситуации. Только поэтому я позволил себе…  
\- Достаточно, Спок. Я понял. Следующий раз хватайтесь за что-нибудь другое, ладно?  
\- Хорошо, сэр.  
\- И помогите мне уже подняться, будьте так любезны.  
\- Конечно, капитан. 

\- Где мы, Спок?  
\- Судя по показаниям, нас перебросило примерно на пять веков вперед.  
\- То есть мы в семнадцатом веке?  
\- Именно, сэр.  
\- Мы все еще во Франции?  
\- Минутку. Да, сэр.  
\- Но это уже не Париж.  
\- Определенно.  
\- Что же это за место?  
\- Судя по количеству окружающих нас деревьев, я делаю вывод, что это - лес, капитан.  
\- Логично. Но я, как вы понимаете, спрашивал немного не об этом.  
\- Простите, сэр. Если отталкиваться от предыдущих показаний, мы находимся где-то на юге. Прованс или Лангедок. Если это о чем-нибудь вам говорит.  
\- Это говорит мне только о том, что нам опять повезло. Если бы нас закинуло на север, вам бы очень пригодилось ваше новообретенное умение.  
\- ???  
\- Мы запросто могли бы оказаться посреди Ла-Манша, Спок. Вам не кажется, что пора заняться этим прибором?  
\- Совершенно с вами согласен, капитан. Давайте его сюда.  
\- С удовольствием, Спок. Мне уже надоело его таскать. 

\- Ну как наши дела?  
\- Получше, сэр. Мне удалось немного настроить систему координат, так что на Северном полюсе мы не окажемся.  
\- А где мы окажемся?  
\- В Париже.  
\- Почему там?  
\- Потому что до Африки энергии все равно не хватит.  
\- Господи помилуй, а в Африку-то нам зачем?  
\- За деталями, сэр.  
\- За какими еще деталями?  
\- Чтобы сфокусировать луч, мне нужны два кусочка кристаллического углерода примерно вот такой формы. Если я усилю… неважно. В общем, без них прибор корректно работать не будет. А в большом городе их достать легче, чем в лесу.  
\- Кристаллический углерод… кристаллический углерод… Постойте, вы говорите об алмазах?  
\- Я так и сказал, капитан.  
\- Час от часу не легче. То золото, то платина, теперь вот алмазы... А Луну с неба вам достать не нужно?  
\- Не представляю, чем она может тут помочь. Но если вы настаиваете…  
\- Я пошутил, Спок.  
\- Я понял, сэр. 

\- Капитан, вы уверены, что эти плоды можно есть?  
\- Ну я же ем.  
\- …  
\- Да это обычные яблоки, просто дикие. Вяжут немножко, но в целом на вкус ничего. Хотите яблочко, Спок?  
\- Нет, сэр. И вам не советую. Зато очень советую слезть.  
\- Зачем? Мне тут вполне удобно.  
\- Я рекомендовал бы вам держаться поближе ко мне.  
\- А вот с этого места можно поподробнее.  
\- Вы помните, как мы здесь оказались?  
\- Ну, что-то зажужжало, и вот…  
\- Именно. Прибор включился сам. Выключатель закоротило. Это может повторится в любую минуту. Если вы не будете в этот момент рядом, вы останетесь в прошлом.  
\- Ой-ёй. Не хотелось бы. Только, Спок, боюсь, на этот раз быть рядом придется вам.  
\- То есть, сэр?  
\- Сюда кто-то идет. Точнее, скачет. Я вижу каких-то всадников. Слышите, трубят? И собаки лают. Логичнее всю эту суматоху пересидеть на дереве. Ну же, Спок! Чего вы стоите?  
\- Я не умею лазать по деревьям, сэр. У нас на Вулкане…  
\- Все вы умеете. И не отпирайтесь, я сам видел. Я вам помогу. Давайте руку.  
\- Позвольте напомнить вам, сэр, что в тот момент я…  
\- Оп-ля! Видите, как просто. Держитесь за… ну, можно и за меня.  
\- … находился под воздействием спор и вел себя неадекватно. Кроме того, я никуда не лез.  
\- А что же вы делали?  
\- Я висел.  
\- Простите великодушно. Я ошибся.  
\- Ничего страшного, сэр. Бывает. 

\- Что он там делает с этой девочкой? Спок! Вы это видите?  
\- Определенно, сэр.  
\- Мы должны ей помочь.  
\- Боюсь, что нам нельзя, капитан. Если вы помните, мы находимся в прошлом. Малейшее вмешательство, и ход истории может быть непоправимо нарушен.  
\- И что же, мы должны сидеть и смотреть, как какой-то подонок издевается над женщиной?  
\- Боюсь, что да, капитан.  
\- …  
\- Сэр?  
\- Спок, я так не могу.  
\- Сэр, мне очень жаль…  
\- Это выше моих сил. Я отвернусь и заткну уши, а вы… Постойте-ка. Что он собирается делать с этой веревкой? Господибожемой!!!  
\- Капитан, подождите, вы…  
\- А ну стой, гад!  
\- … забыли мне объяснить, как отсюда спуститься. 

\- Что вы с ним сделали, сэр?  
\- Да просто врезал хорошенько. Он достал было шпагу, но, как говаривал мистер Чехов: «против лома нет приема».  
\- И когда же он так говаривал?  
\- Когда мистер Сулу пытался объяснить мне основы фехтования и первым же ударом выбил у меня из рук рапиру. Выделывался, в общем, перед Ухурой. Ну, я взял стул и…  
\- Можете не продолжать, сэр. И что же послужило «стулом» в данной ситуации?  
\- А вон то полешко. Нет, вы представляете, Спок? Вешать женщин на деревьях – это кем же надо быть? Она ведь могла задохнуться!  
\- Кажется, в эти времена существовал такой способ казни.  
\- То есть, она преступница? Да ей от силы лет шестнадцать. Что она могла натворить? Вы можете как-нибудь…  
\- Я попробую, сэр. 

\- Как ваша спасенная, сэр?  
\- Жить будет. Что вы узнали?  
\- Это его жена.  
\- Вы что, серьезно?  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Зачем же он стал ее вешать? Чем она ему не угодила? Такая красивая…  
\- Насколько я понял, молодой человек обманулся в своих ожиданиях. По местным законам она действительно преступница. Воровка, кажется.  
\- И что же она украла?  
\- Это ему неизвестно.  
\- Тогда как он об этом узнал?  
\- У нее на плече особый знак.  
\- Вот это? Симпатичный цветочек. Чем это сделано?  
\- Каленым железом.  
\- Что?!!  
\- Вы не ослышались, сэр.  
\- Черт побери, Спок, что это за время такое? Ну, украла что-то эта девочка. Может, ей есть было нечего. И ее за это каленым железом, а потом еще и на дерево?  
\- На дерево муж ее повесил за обман. У него какие-то странные понятия о чести, я не совсем разобрался…  
\- Дурацкие понятия. Какая разница, кем она была до того, как они встретились? Если она его любила…  
\- Он ей не поверил, сэр. Она пыталась ему объяснить, но он не стал ее слушать.  
\- Вот подонок. Что ему за это будет?  
\- Ничего, сэр.  
\- Вы шутите, Спок? Это же убийство!  
\- Я сам не очень понял, капитан. Судя по всему, в этих краях слово ее мужа – закон.  
\- К черту такие края и такой закон. И такого мужа, кстати, тоже. Спок, вы не могли бы внушить ему, что его жена мертва, а голова у него болит потому, что он об дерево ею побился. Хорошенько так. С горя.  
\- Я попытаюсь, сэр. 

\- Готово, капитан. Он уходит.  
\- Очень хорошо. Теперь нам надо придумать, что делать с девушкой. Не можем же мы взять ее с собой.  
\- Вы правы, сэр. Перегрузка при таком количестве энергии может быть опасна.  
\- Вот незадача. Неудобно получилось. Спасти – спасли, а дальше что?  
\- Может быть, у нее есть родственники?  
\- А как мы об этом узнаем? Она же без сознания.  
\- Кто вам об этом сказал, сэр?  
\- ???  
\- Она пришла в себя, еще когда вы рассказывали, как огрели ее мужа поленом. Дыхание изменилось.  
\- Вот хитрюга. И лежит слушает. Эй, тебе шпионкой надо быть. Хорош притворяться. О, глазки открыла. Ух ты! Вот это глазки! И такую красоту этот гад хотел повесить. Тихо-тихо, все в порядке. Все уже позади. Ты вот что мне скажи – у тебя родственники есть?  
\- Хррр…  
\- Что?  
\- Сэр, она пока не может говорить. Только через несколько дней, когда связки заживут.  
\- Извини, я не подумал. Ну так что? Нет? А друзья? Совсем? Плохо дело. Понимаешь, мы уезжаем. Вот прямо сейчас. А тебя с собой ну никак взять не можем, это опасно. Может, тут больницы какие-нибудь имеются? Или там санатории... Тебе бы горло подлечить. Если мы, к примеру, дадим тебе… мистер Спок, что у нас там есть?  
\- Два расколотых алмаза, капитан.  
\- Вот. Если мы дадим тебе несколько алмазов – небольших, правда, не больше ногтя на твоем мизинце – ты сможешь о себе позаботиться? Точно? Вот и умница. Держи. Да бери все, тебе нужнее. Да, спрячь получше, мало ли кто тут ходит. И вставай, а то еще простудишься. Что? Голова кружится? Ничего, сейчас пройдет. Ну как? Идти можешь? Вот и хорошо. Давай мы тебя проводим немного. В какую тебе сторону? Туда? Ну, пойдем туда. Что? Кто мы такие? Да как бы тебе сказать. Сами мы не местные. Застряли тут по милости одного идиота, вот, пытаемся попасть домой. А для этого нам нужны алмазы. Нет, не эти. Побольше. Вот такой формы. Не знаешь, где можно найти? У твоего бывшего нет? Жаль. Вот кого бы с удовольствием ограбил.  
\- Капитан!  
\- Что такое, Спок? Вот черт! Все, нам пора. Слышишь, жужжит? Прости, милая, это за нами. Такой… условный сигнал, точно. Давай прощаться.  
\- Прощайте, мисс. Всего вам хорошего.  
\- Хррр…  
\- Прощай. И в обиду себя больше не давай, договорились?  
\- Быстрее, капитан.  
\- Бегу.  
\- Давайте за дерево.  
\- Черт!  
\- Джим!  
\- Проклятый корень! Спок! 

\- Сэр?  
\- …  
\- Сэр, вы в порядке?  
\- Кххх… кажется, да. Отличный прыжок, коммандер.  
\- Спасибо, капитан.  
\- А главное, удачное приземление.  
\- Простите, капитан. Но, если вы заметили, приказ я выполнил - я не держу вас ни за руку, ни за ногу.  
\- Зачем, если вы лежите на мне целиком?  
\- Приношу свои извинения. Но если бы вы не споткнулись, капитан, мне бы не пришлось…  
\- Знаю, знаю. На самом деле я должен вас поблагодарить. Спасибо, Спок.  
\- Не стоит, капитан.  
\- …Спок.  
\- …Сэр?  
\- Вы все еще на мне лежите.  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр.  
\- Все в порядке, Спок. Очень… э-э-э… тепло. 

\- Где это мы, Спок?  
\- В каком-то подвале, сэр.  
\- Это я вижу. Неплохое местечко. Это что, колбаса? Ух ты! Вино? Сыры?  
\- Кажется, мы в чьем-то погребе, капитан.  
\- Это я уже и сам понял. Хотите колбаски, Спок?  
\- …  
\- Ах да. Ну, тогда грызите семечки. 

\- Спок.  
\- Капитан?  
\- Сколько у нас до рассвета?  
\- Четыре часа. Вы хотите поспать?  
\- Вам бы это тоже не помешало. Думаю, пару часов мы можем себе позволить?  
\- Несомненно.  
\- Тогда давайте в этот угол. Тут какая-то солома. Вот так. Вам удобно, Спок?  
\- Вполне.  
\- Тогда спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, капитан. 

\- Спок?  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Это ваша рука?  
\- Да, сэр. Вам не мешает?  
\- …  
\- Я могу переложить ее сюда… или вот сюда.  
\- Кххрр…  
\- Простите, капитан, но ваш приказ насчет конечностей никто не отменял. Остается не так уж много мест, за которые я могу вас держать на случай, если прибор начнет работать, пока мы спим.  
\- Ах да. Прибор. Как я мог забыть.  
\- Простите, сэр?  
\- Ничего. Я просто подумал…  
\- О чем, капитан?  
\- Кхм. Кхм. О том, что мне, наверное, тоже стоит за вас держаться. Если вы вдруг уснете слишком крепко и случайно отодвинетесь.  
\- Вулканцы, сэр, могут контро… хм.  
\- Спок? Вы не договорили.  
\- Простите, сэр. Неважно. Прекрасная идея, капитан. Конечно. 

\- Мррр…  
\- …  
\- Ох.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Прошу прощения, Спок. Не понимаю, как так вышло.  
\- Ничего, сэр.  
\- Просто вы такой горячий… в смысле, как вулканец. А я, наверное, замерз, ну и…  
\- Безусловно, сэр.  
\- Вам не тяжело?  
\- Нисколько.  
\- Наверное, мне лучше…  
\- Как угодно, сэр.  
\- Вот так. Еще раз простите, Спок.  
\- Ничего страшного, капитан. Будем считать, что мы квиты.  
\- Точно. И давайте уже отсюда выбираться, а то мало ли.  
\- …Полностью с вами согласен, сэр.  
\- И зовите вы меня уже Джимом. А то как-то неудобно после… хм.  
\- Постараюсь, сэ… Джим. 

\- Как вы успокоили собаку, Джим?  
\- Мелдингом, конечно.  
\- ???!!!  
\- Простите, Спок. Это была шутка. Зачем нужен мелдинг, если есть колбаса?  
\- …Очень интересная мысль, сэр. 

\- Где мы вообще? Какой это век, Спок?  
\- Тот же самый, капитан. Я экономил энергию. Нас перенесло в будущее всего на несколько лет вперед.  
\- Понятно. И куда нам теперь?  
\- Вверх по течению, сэр. Нас немного отнесло в сторону. До Парижа километров тридцать.  
\- К вечеру дойдем. 

\- Помните это место, Спок? Казалось бы, только вчера я учил вас тут плавать, а теперь здесь все застроено домами. Вот время-то летит, а?  
\- Вообще-то для нас это и было только вчера, сэр.  
\- …Неважно. О, а вот и старина Нотр-Дам. Теперь я его вполне узнаю. Куда дальше, Спок?  
\- В Ратушу.  
\- ???  
\- На правом берегу, видите? Здание с башенкой. Судя по показаниям трикодера, искомые детали находятся именно там. В количестве двенадцати штук.  
\- Отлично, Спок. Парочкой больше, парочкой меньше – никто и не заметит. Пошли. 

\- Что-то мне все это не нравится, Спок. Многовато здесь народу. А карет-то сколько. И все выходы перекрыты, посторонних не пускают. Что у них там, вечеринка для VIP-персон, что ли? Вход только по приглашениям?  
\- Не исключено. Я думаю, нам следует поискать другую возможность. Минуточку… Да. Есть еще два. Тут недалеко. Пойдемте, сэр. 

\- И что это за место, Спок? Раз уж вы у нас в этом так хорошо разбираетесь…  
\- Пале-Рояль, сэр. Точнее, еще Пале-Кардиналь. Судя по показаниям трикодера, внутри всего несколько человек.  
\- Понятное дело, все на вечеринку укатили. Очень кстати. Ну что, полезли?  
\- После вас, сэр. 

\- Кто вы такие? Отвечайте!  
\- Упс. Спок, кажется, мы влипли.  
\- Не могу с вами не согласиться, капитан. 

\- Назад!  
\- Миледи?  
\- Это мои люди, лейтенант. Шпаги в ножны, господа. А вас прошу за мной. 

\- Спок, это же…  
\- Я узнал, сэр. 

\- У тебя не будет неприятностей? Эти алмазы…  
\- Они мои. Я попросила их в уплату за одно дело из соображений… сентиментального характера.  
\- ???  
\- «Вот такой формы», так, кажется? Они напомнили мне о вас. О людях, которые спасли мне жизнь, не требуя взамен НИЧЕГО. Которые - наоборот - отдали мне все, что у них было, даже не спросив, как меня зовут.  
\- Ой. Прости, пожалуйста. Мы - идиоты. Как тебя зовут? 

\- Потрясающе, Спок. Просто потрясающе! А вы говорили – не надо вмешиваться. И где бы мы сейчас были, если бы не Энни с ее подвесками?  
\- Скорее всего, в Бастилии. Сэр, вы не могли бы не бегать по комнате? Это тонкая работа, а вы трясете пол.  
\- Простите, Спок. Конечно. 

\- Джим! Ко мне, быстро!  
\- Что? А, черт! Опять жужжит. Вы успели, Спок?  
\- Нет. 

\- Где мы, Спок? Какой-то остров…  
\- Не знаю, сэр. Минутку… Все еще во Франции. Где-то на северо-востоке. Эльзас, должно быть.  
\- Ну и погодка.  
\- Молнии очень кстати, сэр. При них лучше видно.  
\- Долго еще?  
\- Я почти закончил, сэр.  
\- Прекрасно, Спок. Скоро будем дома. Как я соскучился по Энтерпрайз! 

\- Спок!  
\- Все готово, сэр.  
\- Спок, тут какие-то люди. На том берегу. Кто-то садится в лодку… Ах, чтоб тебя. Плывут прямо сюда.  
\- Предлагаете снова залезть на дерево, капитан?  
\- В грозу нельзя лазать по деревьям, Спок. Может ударить молнией. Лезьте в кусты.  
\- После вас, сэр. 

\- Спок! Ты только посмотри! Да что же это такое?! А ну стой, гад! 

\- Энни, ты в порядке? Энни! Спок! Внушите этому… этим… в общем, внушите.  
\- Постараюсь, сэр. 

\- Спок! Что с вами, Спок? 

\- Спок, очнитесь.  
\- Джим? Где я?  
\- У меня на коленях. Частично. В смысле – головой. Что с вами было?  
\- Перегрузка. Слишком большое количество внушаемых. У меня получилось?  
\- Кажется, да. По-крайней мере, они убрались. Как вы себя чувствуете, Спок?  
\- Небольшая слабость. Я сейчас…  
\- Лежите. Это приказ.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр. Как ваша спасенная… дважды?  
\- Спит. Намаялась, бедняжка.  
\- Почему эти люди снова хотели ее убить?  
\- Она отравила какую-то испанскую шпионку, которая сводила французскую королеву с военачальником английской армии, чтобы тот начал войну и попытался захватить Францию вместе с этой самой королевой, а когда воюющие бы ослабли, пришла бы Испания и взяла бы всех тепленькими. Уфф. Вы что-нибудь поняли?  
\- Конечно, капитан.  
\- Это хорошо. Я вот только с третьего раза уловил. В общем, так бы все и вышло, если бы Энни не умудрилась как-то через вторые руки отправить этого военачальника на тот свет. Как вам это нравится, Спок? Человек практически в одиночку остановил войну, а ему за это голову рубят.  
\- Дикие нравы, сэр, что и говорить.  
\- У нас бы в Академии такой талант с руками оторвали. В Дипломатическом Корпусе ей цены бы не было, особенно на отсталых планетах. Слушайте, Спок, а это идея. Давайте возьмем ее с собой. Ей здесь все равно не жить.  
\- Почему же, сэр?  
\- Потому что десять человек своими глазами видели, как ей отрубили голову. Если она вдруг объявится, ее сожгут на костре как ведьму.  
\- В этом веке, сэр, ведьм уже не жгли.  
\- А ее сожгут, точно говорю. Или утопят.  
\- Почему вы так решили, сэр?  
\- Ее уже и вешали, и голову рубили, а она все жива. Что им останется делать?  
\- Ну, есть много способов человекоубийства. Например…  
\- Спок!  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Избавьте меня от подобных перечислений, ладно?  
\- Как скажете, сэр. 

\- Энни! Энни! Спок!  
\- Что такое, сэр?  
\- Она не просыпается. И вся горит.  
\- Нам нужен врач, сэр.  
\- Быстрее включайте эту штуку!  
\- Одну минуту, сэр. Нужно поменять настройки. Готово. За что я должен держаться?  
\- Господи, держитесь за что хотите. Только скорее!  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр. 

\- Спок, когда я говорил «держитесь, за что хотите», я не имел в виду ЭТО.  
\- Простите, сэр. Руки соскользнули.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Мне очень жаль, капитан.  
\- Что-то я не верю этим хитрым ро… э-э-э… О чем это я? Ах, да. Докладывайте, Спок.  
\- Все хорошо, капитан. Мы дома.  
\- Еще не совсем. Подержите Энни, я найду коммуникатор. Где же он тут… Вот… ах, нет, это колбаска… Ага! Скотти!  
\- Капитан? Господи, как вы там оказались? Я же отправил вас в Квебек минуту назад! Где вы?  
\- Мы в Париже, дорогой товарищ. Поднимайте нас. И пусть Маккой готовит лазарет.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр. 

\- Вот теперь мы дома, Спок.  
\- Несомненно, капитан.  
\- Джим.  
\- Конечно. Джим. 

Эпилог

\- Как там моя трижды спасенная? Что-то давненько она мне не писала.  
\- Потому что на письма нужно вовремя отвечать. У нее все хорошо. Правда, она все еще немного грустит по своему воспитаннику.  
\- Да, неудобно получилось. Оставили парнишку сиротой. Но что же было делать?  
\- Она понимает, Джим.  
\- А как ее дела в Академии?  
\- Блестяще. Закончила экстерном второй курс. Сейчас проходит практику на Орионе.  
\- Постой-ка. Ты что же, хочешь сказать, что тамошние волнения…  
\- Именно так. Дело ее рук. Орионские рабыни больше не желают быть рабынями. И судя по всему, они добьются своего.  
\- Боже мой, что же будет, когда она закончит Академию?  
\- Не могу с уверенностью сказать, но кажется, она собирается выбрать в качестве темы своей дипломной работы отношения Федерации с Клингонской Империей. Говорит, что заинтересована в мирном космосе. Как она выразилась, «из соображений сентиментального характера».  
\- Бедные клингонцы. Недолго им осталось воевать.  
\- Несомненно. 

\- Что ты там читаешь?  
\- …  
\- Спок.  
\- …  
\- Спок, ау!  
\- А? Ты что-то сказал?  
\- Я спросил, что ты читаешь.  
\- «Трех мушкетеров», Дюма.  
\- Что-то знакомое.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Ты почему не спишь?  
\- Жарко.  
\- Мне отодвинуться?  
\- Ни в коем случае. Тебе еще долго?  
\- Две страницы. 

\- Одна. 

\- ВСЕ.


End file.
